Earn It
by RamenStarr
Summary: Sequel Oneshot to 'Stress Relief'. Fem!Barry(Berenice)x Harrison(Earth-2)Wells. POV of Harry Wells.


**Sequel to 'Stress Relief', because I fucking love Harry Wells.**

 **Well, I love Harribard and HR too, but...**

 **This time it's in his POV.**

 **8888**

I was starting to get used to Berry Allen chattering on while I worked, but half-listened in case she required my input but today, today she was doing jazz tap on my last nerve.

I stopped writing on the marker board and took a deep breath, only letting it back out when I was disappointed when my brain didn't explode. I peeked over my shoulder to see her staring straight ahead, lost in memory and sitting in a chair at my (or rather, Ramon's) desk. _Still_ spouting about how she saw the other, _fake,_ Harrison Wells.

Nothing pissed me off more than being compared to someone else, especially not this Eobard fucking Thawne asshole.

I couldn't help but wonder if she saw me for who I was a week ago in that van, or if she saw _him._ It was a thought that strangely, genuinely bothered me.

Berry noticed that I was glaring at her from over my shoulder, and she rolled her eyes at me and sighed. I could practically _hear_ the fibers of that last nerve twang as it began to fray. "You know, you could at least _try_ to be more cooperative when working with us. I get that you don't want to be here, and you're worried about Jesse. Really, I do. But I want to help, why do you think I'm in here?" She whined.

Another twang, another frayed fiber. I stood still before slowly raising my arm to write equations again, and took another deep breath for patience. "You don't have children, so I really don't think you do understand. Also, even if I wanted to get along with you lot, it's hard when you're constantly expecting the methods of that fake." I spat, and violently scrubbed the eraser over the scrawl.

She sighed again and kicked the foot of the desk petulantly, the thunking noise as her foot met the metal getting louder and more irritating until **snap!** The nerve fibers finally gave out. I whirled around and threw the first thing I could at her, which happened to be the eraser. Her eyes widened and she barely ducked her head down to dodge it. Berry turned her head to follow it's trail before turning back to me with incredulous, shocked green eyes. Eyes that quickly bled into fear when she saw that I was already on her.

I leaned down to Berry's chair, grabbing the arms and turning it so that she faced me, my face no more than a few inches from hers. Her eyes widened further at seeing the anger in the tenseness of my body and the set of my jaw. She met my blazing eyes.

"Do not test me, Berry Allen," I told her, my voice deceptively calm, which only made her look all the more terrified.

She opened her mouth to reply but she didn't make a sound. My anger faded a bit as I watched her pupils dilate, and my blue eyes flickered down to her chest for a moment to see that it was rising fast as her breathing quickened. Her green eyes slowly started to lose the terrified gleam and darkened in arousal. Oh, so she found this exciting...

The thought of her being turned on by this immediately set my own gut aflame, and couldn't help but remember how she tastes, how she feels wrapped around my dick, and how I drove her to vibrate when she came...

"I think you'd better leave..." My voiced changed from calm to hoarse and my breathing also quickened at the memory of Berry with her pants around her thighs, hand on herself in public...

Contrary to my words, I didn't move. My hands still gripped her chair so hard my knuckles were turning white and I was close enough to smell her perfume and feel her warm breath on my cheek.

I was torn. I wanted her to leave, especially now, to get away from her tempting self, and desperately hold onto my rage, but I also wanted to stay and channel that passion into something else. I wanted to kiss her and touch her until she cried out my name as I...

Suddenly my mouth was devouring hers. She groaned as my tongue pushed past her lips and touched her own, sending sparks down my spine and straight to my groin. She reached up and ran her hands over my face before I quickly grabbed them and pinned them down to the arms of the chair. We battled for dominance of the kiss and I worked my jaw to kiss her deeper. Berry keened and that's what broke me.

Without separating our hungry mouths, I lifted her out of the chair and held her to me, my left hand pressing the small of her back, my right running through her short hair to stop at the nape of her neck where it held her firmly, my thumb brushing back and forth, causing shivers to run through her. I pushed off her hoodie and deftly unbuttoned her plaid shirt so that I could push that off too.

I moved my hand from her back to her chest and caressed her breast, my thumb rubbing the nipple hard through her bra causing her to whimper into my mouth. I pulled the cup down exposing the nipple, pinching it between my forefinger and thumb. She gasped in pleasure and pain, and I felt my erection straining against my jeans.

I quickly moved her around so that she was leaning against the desk and swept an arm across the desk and scattered everything that was on one corner of my desk onto the floor. For a split second, Berry cringed at a coffee mug shattering onto the floor but as I turned back towards her with a predatory look she completely forgot about it.

Once again I took her wrists when she tried to run them down my chest and set them against the desk, and growled, "Grab the desk, _don't_ let go." She sucked in a deep breath and held onto the metal for dear life as I took her in my arms again, nuzzling her neck and put my hands on her waist, thumbs pressing into her hip bones. She obediently leaned her head back, baring her throat to me which I rewarded with kisses. I sucked hard enough to leave a mark, and dragged my blunt nails across her toned stomach and expertly unbuttoned her jeans and slid a hand into the them and slipped my finger along her clit and labia to her wet opening. A second finger joined the first as I moved them, hooking them around until I found that sweet spot that made her gasp.

She let go of the desk and to clutch at my hair in an attempt to pull me in for another kiss. I growled at her as my earlier annoyance came back to burn in my chest. I yanked my hand out of her pants much to her dismay, and grabbed her hips in a unforgiving grip and lifted her to sit up on the desk. I pushed at her shoulders until she was laying flat against the desk, and I leaned over her and pressed as far as I could between her open legs. I pried her hands away from my hand and slammed them down so that they were above her at the table's edge.

"What did I say?" I said in such a tone that promised nothing good if I didn't like her answer. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip trembled as she desperately tried to fight her lust to think clearly. I wanted to bite it.

"Y-you...to hold the desk..." She breathed out.

"Very good," I said, not bothering to hide the sarcastic undertone. "and yet you disobeyed me anyway. And everyone around here says that Berry Allen is such a good little girl..." My eyes dart down to her lips again when she sucked in her bottom lip in nervousness. I gave her wrists a sharp squeeze. "Hold onto the desk and _do not let go._ I'm not going to tell you again." I said in dark, promising voice. She immediately gripped the table's edge as if was going to be swept out from under her. I planned to make her feel that, anyway.

I gave her an approving nod and slid my hands down her arms and cupped her breasts through her bra.

She sucked in air-harsh and excited-as I dragged my thumbs over her nipples once again, and she moaned and thrust her chest towards me, the submissive, yet wanting actions driving me insane with lust.

She met my lips eagerly as I dived forward, her mouth warm and pliant underneath mine. I made quick work of her bra and palmed the undersides of her tits. I let out a low groan at the scrape of her teeth across my bottom lip as I pulled back, and watch as Berry sighed at the absence of my mouth. I swallow as my gaze falls down her body, and exhales a long breath at the sight of her smooth skin, the peaks of her breasts and dip of her waist and every freckle and mole and imperfection. She was beautiful-she's perfect and _gorgeous-_ but above all else she is _Berry._

She's the Flash, and she's half-naked and trusting beneath me, her hands on the desk above her head.

I had plans to kiss her literally _everywhere,_ so I make a good start down and across her neck. I find a spot that makes her moan, I pause to nip at it, sinks my teeth just hard enough to sting, just hard enough to matter but not hard enough to hurt. My tongue flattens against the mark afterward, soothing the pain, and Berry begins to writhe underneath me.

"Please, Harry," she begs incoherently; I'm not sure what she's begging for. I'm not sure she knows what she's begging for, either, but I love the sound of it. It makes me redouble my efforts, kissing and nipping and licking at every sensitive spot I can find as my mouth moves down to her breasts.

" _Please,"_ she begs again, and uses the leverage provided by her hands to thrust her chest up towards his mouth. I smirked, more than a little evil, and skipped her breasts entirely. My mouth lands beneath them on the smooth skin over her rib cage, and she groans in disappointment.

"Shhh," I chide her, though I don't really mean it. I could give a fuck if someone walked in right now to investigate all noise. Nothing was going to tear me away from this girl until I was done with her. The noises she made, the sound of her voice, was making my whole body tingle with want. My cock was already hard and throbbing against the zipper of my pants, but I have no intention of remedying the situation any time soon. My focus was on Berry, first. I want to drive her wild beneath me, I want to see her lose her shit before I let her come, and I can master whatever base desires swimming through my veins as I pursue that end.

I licked my way down her stomach until I'm biting at the soft skin around her belly button. Her body tenses and jerks under mine and I can't help smirking as my lips hit her panties that were peeking out from her undone jeans. I hooked my fingers under the fabric and pulled both her underwear and jeans down, stripping her bare.

Berry is spread out in front of me on the narrow desk, her chest heaving with every breath, her legs parted so I can see the glistening wetness between her thighs. I want to forget going slowly and to just have her, now _now_ **now,** the word thrumming through my head like a heartbeat. I pushed it down.

I sat down into her abandoned chair and presses my lips to Berry's right ankle, and then her left. She moans; more disappointment than excitement, since she must have seen my momentary struggle, as I explore her calves with my lips and teeth and tongue. She's particularly sensitive behind her knees, I learn, as I lift her legs up towards the ceiling to get better access.

Her legs are gorgeous. It would be a lie to say that I've never thought about them before; that running my mouth over every muscle and curve of them isn't fulfilling a fantasy in its own right.

By the time my tongue licks a trail up her right thigh, Berry starts to vibrate beneath me in small bursts.

" _Please_ Harry, _please,"_ she starts begging repeatedly, and ever 'please' makes my cock throb.

She's so wet that the tops of her inner thighs glisten, too, and I leaned in enough to lick her clean. The feel of my tongue so close, of my breath sweeping across her waxed, bare lips, is enough to make her shake so much that I feared for the moment that she might be coming.

It's much too soon for that.

I pulled back and looked up at her face as she gathers herself.

"God, Harry, you're going to kill me."

"Not my goal," I promised with a small smile, and took off my glasses and tossed them across a nearby keyboard.

I stood up from the chair then, and leaned over her body so that she could feel my shirt and trousers brush against her bare skin as I bring my mouth level with her right breast.

Berry shifts beneath me; tries to get her tit to my mouth as the rest of her body pressed against mine, and I raised myself high enough that she can do neither.

" _Please,_ Harry," she begs again. "Please, I just want...I need..."

"What do you need?" I asked, making sure my voice was a deliciously low octave, knowing that it's sound aroused her further.

" _You._ To feel you."

I forgot myself for a moment and pushed myself up enough to kiss her. My lips are ravenous over hers, and she lets herself be devoured. I nip at her lips, searches every corner of her mouth, and she responds only to beg for more; submissive, yet active underneath me. As we kiss, my body presses down against hers, and Berry moans and writhes against me.

When I finally pull back, she whimpers, but her hands stay put.

"Good girl," I praised her, and rewarded her with my lips against her right breast, and she sighed at the contact. I trailed my tongue in a teasing circle around her nipple before closing my lips over it and nipped-just barely scraping my teeth to test the reaction.

Berry moaned, loudly, and thrusts her chest up towards me again, so I bite down harder and then soothe the sting with my tongue.

" _Harry,"_ She called my name, panting. "Don't you want me to do something for you? I will. Anything you want."

I pause my ministrations and look up at her with a raised eyebrow, then can't help but grin at her attempted bargaining. "Hmm, like what?" I shifted my head over and catch her other nipple gently between my teeth.

"You _know_ what..." she tells me, in between gasps of air."

I caught sight of her light blush. "Are you offering to suck my cock, Berry?"

She sucks in a sharp breath at my blunt question, before she looks right into my eyes and says, her voice sure and serious, "Yes. I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever had."

"That's a pretty big promise." I say, but have to give her credit. I'm more than a little tempted by her underhanded attempt to recapture control of the situation.

"It's true.'

I pull back again and shift my weight onto my left hand, and trailed my right index finger from her breasts up to her chin. "Show me."

I tap my index and middle fingers against her lips, and she opens her mouth to suck them inside. Our eyes hold as her tongue wraps easily around the ends of my fingers, and she applies suction to draw them further into her mouth. It's almost startling to see my long digits disappear all the way past her lips, to feel the whole length of her tongue massaging the whole length of my fingers. Then her tongue starts to vibrate, extracting a low hiss from me. The feeling of it goes straight to my cock, making it throb from where it's still pressed into my zipper.

"Berry," I whisper her name, a little awed.

She hums around my fingers, vibrates her _entire_ mouth, before sucking harder, making it difficult to extricate them.

" _Berry."_

"Harry," she responds, when they finally pop past her lips. "Told you."

I nod, more than a little sure that Berry _could_ give me the best blowjob I've ever had. But I swallow down that lust, and instead focuses on my plan.

I raise an eyebrow at her, and then trail my wet fingers down her body, making a loop around each of her nipples and then slips them between her thighs. I brushed through her slick folds and then push them inside of her, without hesitation or further warning, and Berry goes wild beneath me. She's so wet that I easily add a third finger, increasing the pressure and the stretch as I thrust them into her.

" _Holy shit_ ," she moans as I set a slow, steady rhythm. She tilts her hips to get my fingers just where she wants them. "Like that. Faster."

I don't move faster, though. Instead, I keep my fingers thrusting at a slow, controlled pace and lean down to nip at her neck.

"Please, _please,_ faster," she sobs, as her hips rock against my hand. Instead, I begin to curl my fingers, pressing harder inside her at the end of every thrust.

I could listen to the sounds she makes for hours-moans and desperate pleas that speak of something between pleasure and desperation-so I don't know how long it is before I take pity on her.

I draw my fingers from between her legs, which she protests loudly, before I sit on the chair again and grab her legs to set them on my shoulders, and push my tongue inside her as deep as it could go. I push into her twice before moving my tongue further up to draw fast, hard circles. When my fingers slide into her again, moving faster and with more purpose, Berry's pleas get higher in pitch and closer together.

"Harrison," she calls, "Harry. Please, God. _Fuck."_

I push her hard, driving her over the edge after teasing her for so long. When her body finally tenses around me, when her legs start shaking and her pleas become silent because of the tension in her throat, I pick up my speed- coaxing her through the orgasm and towards another.

"Fuck, _Harry!"_ Berry calls out my name loudly, and begins to vibrate once again. " _God."_ Her hips rise up off the desk, and I rise with them, not letting up until I feel her body completely collapse around me with a loud shout.

I let her fall back down to the desk as she pants and pull away just far enough to lay my head against her thigh as she starts to relax.

" _Harry..."_ she whispers, once she's breathing somewhat normally again. She sounds deliciously desperate, and I quickly stand and cover her body with mine, my shoulders sliding up her legs until she was bent in half under me, her ankles tickling the sides of my neck. I leaned my forehead against hers and stared into her eyes, my breath caressing her still swollen lips.

"You've been a _very_ good girl for me, Berry Allen," I purred, and watched her eyes droop until she was looking at me through her lashes. "For that, I'm going to fuck you, right here in this office, on this desk." I promise as I used one hand to free my cock and balls from their confinement.

"It isn't going to be _anything_ like in the van."

Her whimper turned into a high whine as I dragged the head of my painfully hard dick up and down her sopping sex. I leaned down and claimed her lips in a dirty, open mouthed kiss as I finally entered her, swallowing her cry. As good as she felt a week ago in that awkward position in that backseat, it was nothing compared to being buried to the hilt inside her from _this_ angle. I leaned back to watch as she adjusted to my length, her toes curling behind my head as I pulled all the way out and slammed back in.

I've been with plenty of women. Women older than the girl underneath me, some younger. But nothing compared to the vision of _Berry Allen_ arching up against me as I slid inside her. My blue eyes glanced down to watch the exotic sight of her erotically bare pussy swallow my dick whole, and heard her let out a soft, tight gasp as I gripped her thighs.

I stilled for a moment, just enjoying the way her body was squeezing around me, and then began to move again. I tried not to pound into her immediately, or I wouldn't last long. I started with long, slow thrusts, slid in and out of her, switching between watching our connected sexes to watching her breasts sway up and down as her body rocked under mine. Her hands let go of the edge of the desk, searching wildly against the smooth surface for something to hold onto, before raising her arms back to grip the edge again, causing a feral growl to escape my chest. The sight of her like this, the feel of her was driving me mad. She felt _so_ good, practically made me shudder each time I filled her.

"You feel _so fucking good,"_ I grunted, moving my hips over and over and over. "Your're so _tight,_ so goddamn _hot,"_ I pressed a nibbling kiss to her ankle as my thrusts grew hard and fast. Berry was crying out unintelligible words, but I barely heard her. I could only hear the slapping of our skin together and the pounding of my heart as my own orgasm coiled tighter and tighter inside me. Then, Berry was screaming, her back arching beautifully off the table, and with the new flush of wetness that flooded around me came the wonderful vibrations.

I let out a guttural cry at the sensations and leaned forward, slamming my hands onto the table next to her head and snapped my hips into her, pounding into her quivering flesh. I was deeper than ever before, with my clothed body flushed against her nude one as I bent her in half again. I angled my hips to hit that one sweet spot, succeeding in pulling a gasping whine from deep with her chest. I slammed into to her twice more before emptying myself into her in hot pulsing streams that made her thrash beneath me, feeling me fill her up triggered her overstimulated body into one last orgasm.

My arms were shaking as I gently laid down on top of her, and pressed my face into the sweaty crook of her neck. The only sounds in the room were our panting. Suddenly, Berry let out a soft, laughing sigh.

"What?" I whispered against her skin, kissing a freckle that was within my reach.

"It's just...I'm sorry I made you mad..." Berry whispered back, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and huffed out a chuckle. I leaned my head up so that I was level with her face and pressed a slow, languid kiss to her swollen, kiss-bruised lips. When I pulled back Berry's green eyes were brighter than I've ever seen them. Then I watched with amusement as a wide smirk stretched across her face.

"So," she began, and wiggled her eyebrows in what I'm guessing was supposed to be flirtatious. "now I may not even bother to watch what I saw around you in fear of your temper. I mean, if _that's_ how you reward back chat...There's been some things that I've been holding back on." She teased.

I suddenly had the vision of her being even _worse_ than she was already today, with her in my office trying to help with equations she didn't understand, and that detestable _tapping..._

I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine from thinking of all the things she would do to get under my skin intentionally. "Or," I started, and let my own smirk cross my face. Her eyes got a little more wary at the sight. "We could play the guessing game on how many people heard what we were up to."

That wiped the smirk off her face _real_ quick.


End file.
